Un manantial de agua fria
by Sadie Black
Summary: Oberyn , en su juventud. Oberyn x Elia. Este fic participa en el reto " Secundarios a Estribor" del foro " Alas Negras , Palabras Negras"


Un manantial de agua fría lo sacó de un tirón del mundo de los sueños. Parpadeo rápidamente, la luz del sol ya sentado en su trono de aire le hería los ojos. Con que a eso habían llegado. De seguro que primero un sirviente había gritado en su puerta que esperaban al real Oberyn Martell en el comedor para disfrutar de un real desayuno. Luego repitió esa perorata quizás tres o cuatro veces y acto seguido, se dirigió con paso nervioso a la princesa de Dorne, la madre del hijo. Ella, tratando de tranquilizar al hombre, le aconsejaría que lo intentase de nuevo, cosa que había hecho otra vez sin resultado. Ahora, al borde de un ataque de llanto imaginando la reacción del príncipe de Dorne cuando no encontrase a su amado hijo menor en la mesa y rugiese que se presentara el culpable en ese mismo instante, volvería a dirigirse a la princesa, que entrecerraría los ojos, mientras siseaba:

-"Yo me encargo de esto, querido"

Generalmente , Oberyn despertaba entre que el sirviente iba a buscar a la princesa y ella se dirigía hecha una furia a la habitación del hijo, pero eso no había sucedido hoy , así es que al final podían enterarse del término de ese plan macabro que repetían todos los días , sin llegar a ese momento radical.

Apenas Oberyn tuvo los grandes ojos cafés bien abiertos, la madre le espetó:

-"Te quiero en el comedor antes que tu padre "

El chico miró el sol de reojo. Calculó que tenía 5 minutos para hacer lo que habitualmente completaba en 20. Decidió no bañarse. Total, que diferencia había si al final del día iba a quedar cubierto de sudor de todas formas. Dudaba mucho que en Dorne llegase a hacer frio alguna vez.

Se sentó en la cama desnuda, como dormía siempre, de espaldas a la puerta y de cara al sol. Aun sentía en su cuerpo el sueño húmedo de la otra noche. Su corazón latía con más fuerza de lo habitual y se sentía sofocado y con los pensamientos revueltos y mezclados en una gran sopa de ideas.

El sueño trataba sobre su hermana Elia. Estaban en los jardines de Lanza del Sol, sentados uno al lado del otro en una de las muchas bancas laterales. Ella hablaba sin parar sobre un asunto trivial, algo relacionado con un vestido nuevo que le estaba confeccionando Myna, de terciopelo rojo. El la escuchaba en silencio con una clase de atención ausente y mirada perdida.

-"Me gustaría quitártelo, Elia"

En un principio, ella no había prestado atención a su confesión y seguía con su parloteo sin fin. Paró de hablar de repente y su hermano se sobresaltó. Ella lo observaba fijamente, sin palabras, pero sus ojos lo decían todo: Deseo. Se levanto con gracia felina de la banca sin perder esos movimientos cadenciosos y el ritmo hipnótico de sus largas piernas y se introdujo en la fuente, empapando su delgado vestido blanco que alcanzaba con esfuerzo sus rodillas.

La tela se le pegó al cuerpo revelando las curvas tímidas de su cuerpo juvenil. Todo en ella encerraba una invitación.

-"Alcánzame"

Oberyn se paró atolondramente poniéndose junto a ella. Ambas cabezas se acercaron con lentitud y Elia introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de su hermano, juguetona. Él le mordió el labio bruscamente, haciéndola sangrar. Esto no la detuvo, si no que la excitó aun mas. Luego de eso, todo se volvió luces, gemidos ahogados y sudor en un torrente ininterrumpido de placer.

Oberyn seguía sobre la cama, desnudo, mirando al sol con testarudez. La insignia de su casa estaba siempre su cabeza, recordándole aquellas palabras repetidas muchas veces.

"Nunca doblegado, nunca roto Oberyn "se dijo a sí mismo.

Moría por acostarse con Elia, pero su voluntad no se doblegaría, ni se rompería nunca. Sabía que estaba prohibida, lo había sabido desde pequeño. Moría porque aquellos juegos inocentones de besos furtivos, robados de un momento de otras épocas, se convirtiesen en algo más. En sexo, en el jodido sexo.

El, ciertamente, no era un principiante en esas lides. Como podía atestiguar la mitad de la cocina de palacio y unos cuantos burdeles refinados, ubicados en el centro de la ciudad .Pero Elia era tan pura , tan casta que una aureola de luz parecía emanar de su pelo , tanto que ya para Oberyn no era siete si no que ocho dioses. Esto le excitaba más de lo que lograba resistir, pero estaba prohibida para él. Prohibida para su hermano.

Oberyn suspiró hondamente.

Nunca doblegado, nunca roto.

Se vistió de un manotón y bajo las antiguas escaleras de piedra de dos en dos, silbando una tonada suave .De seguro que su padre ya estaba ahí, con su rostro adusto y sus maneras poco amables. Pero ni siquiera le importaba ser reprendido por su padre hoy. Se sentía sobre una extraña nube que le impedía pisar el suelo.

Gracias a los Siete, que por un día habian decidido ponerse de su parte, la cabecera de mesa estaba vacía y el resto de la familia Martell estaba en su puesto de siempre, en silencio con una expresión de desconcierto pintada en el rostro. Oberyn tomó su lugar habitual, justo frente a Elia y al lado de su hermano mayor Doran. Ella no le quitó el ojo mientras entraba al comedor, se acomodaba y empujaba su silla hacia delante.

Cuando sus rostros estuvieron frente a frente, ella le lanzó un beso con la mano bajo el mentón, soplando para que llegase hasta él. Su hermano menor sonrió y formo con los labios un te quiero. Ambos soltaron una risa cómplice en el momento que el príncipe de Dorne irrumpía, como una tormenta, en la sala. Estaba visiblemente excitado, sus ropajes reales y su cabello en total desorden, pero de un mejor humor de lo que su familia había apreciado en años.

-"¡Lo he logrado chicos! El loco nos pondrá en el trono de de hierro otra vez"

Nadie comprendió a que se refería esto y el cabeza de familia procedió a aclarar lo dicho.

-"Elia y Rhaegar Targaryen se casaran. ¡El loco nos ha dado la mano de su hijo!"

Oberyn contuvo el aliento, dejando de respirar por unos segundos. Nunca doblegado, nunca roto volvió a repetirse. De repente, sintió de nuevo ese manantial de agua fría en su espalda y supo que la había perdido para siempre.


End file.
